Jamais Deux Sans Trois
by jannou
Summary: Bella et Jasper emménagent à Forks avec leur père. Edward et Rosalie vont habiter chez leurs oncle Carlisle et leur tante Esmée,parents d'Emmett et d'Alice. Que va-t-il se passer?
1. Chapitre 1

**Introduction :**

Cette fanfiction est la deuxième que j'écris, et j'espère que cette fois-ci mon texte sera lu entier et non à moitié coupé d'un peu partout. J'alternerai des POV très courts afin que vous puissiez voir plusieurs points de vue, à chaque chapitre vous aurez :

POV Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Bella, Jasper et peut-être d'autres…

**Résumé :**

Edward et Rosalie Masen viennent habiter à Forks avec leur mère Elizabeth Masen chez les Cullen.

Esmée et Carlisle Cullen sont les heureux parents d'Alice et d'Emmett Cullen, cousine et cousin d'Edward et de Rosalie.

Bella et Jasper Swan déménagent à Forks pour le travail de leur père Charlie, tandis que leur mère Renée reste avec leur oncle Phil en Floride pour les maths de base-ball de ce dernier.

Situation plutôt compliquée qui va les réunir !

**Chapitre 1 :**

_POV Jasper_

Renée avait toujours été bizarre, un peu excentrique. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne l'avais jamais comprise. J'avais renoncé à chercher . Mais pourquoi diable rester au soleil ? Alors que son mari allait habiter à Forks pendant plusieurs années et que ses enfants allaient terminer leurs études ici ? Ca faisait penser à un divorce. Mais ça n'en était pas un.

_« Le bon air de Floride me fait du bien et j'ai tant d'amis ici !Toi Charlie tu as vécu ton enfance à Forks et tu y vas pour ton travail mais moi je n'ai pas de travail et je préfère aussi rester à encourager Phil ! »_

J'écartais ces pensées qui, quand j'y pensais trop, me donnaient une atroce migraine. Plus je réfléchissais et moins je la comprenais. Moins je la comprenais et plus je réfléchissais. Stupides maux de tête ! Renée avait sa propre logique totalement illogique pour moi. Point barre. Je n'irais pas réfléchir plus loin, je préférais encore lire un bon bouquin !

Bella bâilla.

« On arrive quand ? Ca fait déjà 1 heure 30,le trajet devait durer 1 heure, j'avais vérifié ! »

« On arrive dans 10 minutes ! »

_POV Alice_

« Maman !Tu crois vraiment qu'il y aura assez de place pour le dressing de Rosalie ?C'est minuscule ! »

« MARY ALICE CULLEN !!!Quand allez-vous cesser de vous plaindre sous prétexte que les 30 mètres carrés réservés au dressing ne sont pas suffisants ? C'est énorme ! »

Ouh là…Quand on m'appelait par mon vrai prénom, je préférais rentrer sous terre…

Malgré tout,30 mètres carrés, ça ne peut contenir que des chaussures non ?Et encore !Avec l'arrivée de nos cousins, mon dressing devenait minuscule !

Et moi qui avait programmé une séance shopping prochainement…Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ?

Ah oui ! Commencer par me mettre une belle tenue, voyons…Cette robe ? Ou celle-là ? A moins que je ne prenne celle-ci ou encore cette jupe avec…Non non !Je mettrais ce pantalon…Oh et puis pourquoi pas ceci ?Oh oui ça irait parfaitement !

Décidément le gris clair m'allait bien !Presque aussi bien que le…

« Ah oui Alice, et la prochaine fois tu paieras avec tes économies parce qu'à ce rythme on va devenir ruiné ! »

Quoi ?!!? Mais avec mes économies, je pourrais jamais m'habiller correctement !Peut-être que Rosalie…

_Driiiiiiiing !_

Youpiiiiii !

_POV Bella_

« On se commande des pizzas ce soir ? »

J'hochais la tête ,heureuse que Jasper ait pensé à nos estomacs, car je doute que Charlie puisse y penser tout seul !

« Bon les enfants, installez-vous pendant que je passe deux-trois coups de fil puis ensuite on se commandera nos pizzas ça vous va ? »

Ma chambre était plutôt petite, mais jolie et accueillante. Elle me plaisait et j'y installais les quelques affaires que j'avais emportées.

Dehors, il se mit à pleuvoir. Selon mon père, il pleuvait quasiment tous les jours. Génial…

Le moins génial de tout ça, c'était le lycée. Moi qui préfère être discrète…En tous cas, on me connaîtrait bien assez vite pour comprendre qu'en sport je suis plus qu'archi-nulle ! Et mauvaise en maths aussi. Mais sinon pour les autres matières, je restais dans la moyenne, sauf en bio où j'étais brillante élève. J'adorais cette matière et pas que pour mes notes.

_POV Edward_

« Edward, voilà ta chambre, je suis désolée mais Alice tenait absolument à ce que Rosalie aie un dressing, du coup ta chambre n'est pas aussi grande que prévue. Après pour ton piano tu pourras le mettre dans le salon ou ici, je pense que ça pourrait aller. »

Ah ben j'en connais une qui va être contente !Plus fashion victime que Rose, ça existe pas !

« Merci Esmée,je vais poser mes affaires et je vous rejoins dans le salon. »

Esmée était vraiment sympa et Carlisle aussi. Alice était surexcitée et je me demandais si elle était tout le temps comme ça. Impossible, moi je tiendrais pas deux minutes. Emmett participait à un match de base-ball et du coup je n'avais pas pu le rencontrer. J'espère qu'il est sympa.

Je regardais ma chambre. Elle était grande, spacieuse. Il y avait même une baie vitrée. Je ne regrettais pas qu'Esmée aie sacrifié un bout de ma chambre pour faire plaisir à Alice et Rose, cette chambre était largement trop grande pour que je puisse y mettre toutes mes affaires !De toutes façons j'avais décidé de mettre mon piano dans le salon. La maison des Cullen était gigantesque et Esmée, décoratrice d'intérieur, se plaisait à y passer du temps. En tous cas, c'était plus que ce que j'avais imaginé car même avec le salaire de mon père on n'avait qu'une maison assez moyenne. D'un coté positif, sa mort m'avait permit d'aller habiter dans une grande maison avec des gens formidables que jusqu'alors je n'avais jamais connu. D'un coté réaliste, pour ceci il avait fallu la mort de mon père.

Je décidais tout de même de profiter de cette journée pour remettre mes larmes à plus tard.

_POV Emmett_

Notre équipe avait gagné sans difficulté et j'étais fier de moi, comme toujours quoi ! En fait, j'ai un coté assez vantard mais c'est pas pour rien !J'étais fort, musclé, grand, heu…Modeste ?

Emmett est prié de revenir au sérieux.

Oui chef !

Vive mes délires !Officiellement, je suis fou.

En arrivant en vue de la maison, je soupirai.

_Oh non !_

Pas une visite des Denali !J'aimais bien Carmen, la cousine de ma mère, et même son mari Eléazar ainsi que Kate et Irina mais pas Tanya !Cette fille m'exaspérait.

Oh !Ils ont changé de voiture ou quoi ?Waouh la belle Volvo qu'ils ont !A moins que ce ne soit pas eux…

_Ah mince !_

Ce sont nos cousins qui viennent habiter ici !Et M'man va me tuer parce que j'ai pas rangé ma chambre !Aie aie !Peut-être qu'avec chance elle n'avait pas ouvert la porte de ma chambre, et dans ce cas j'étais sauvé mais sinon…

_POV Rosalie_

« T'inquiète pas je t'aiderai !En vendant la maison Maman a gagné pas mal de sous répartis entre nous trois. On doit l'utiliser à bon escient, mais avoir de bons vêtements c'est bien le plus important non ? »

Je souriais. Alice était comme moi, passionnée de la mode et je m'étais faite une nouvelle partenaire de shopping. Elle m'avait montré son dressing, et il était plus rempli que le mien ! On allait bien s'entendre, ça c'est sûr !

« Emmett arrive, viens ! »

Qui était donc Emmett ?Quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie pour la détourner de mon sujet de conversation préféré en tous cas . Heu…En fait pas vraiment. Je me souvins. C'était le frère d'Alice. D'ailleurs, il ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Il était grand et musclé tout en gardant un petit air « nounours » qui m'attendrit. Bon ok, je le trouvais _beau_. Mais sans plus.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre !Ca vous a plu ?**

**Bizz !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Aliecullen4ever :**

Renée a toujours été bizarre mais là elle est TRES bizarre, c'est vrai !Il y aura les couples habituels, mais si j'ai dis que Rosalie et Emmett sont cousins, il manque des précision à découvrir…Dans ce chapitre !

**Elo-didie :**

Merci !N'hésite pas à approfondir un peu plus tes commentaires )

A tous :

**Ai-je oublié de répondre à quelqu'un ?**

**Passons à la suite !**

_POV Rosalie :_

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Elizabeth raconter mon adoption, que je connaissais mieux que personne puisque je l'avais vécue.

« Lorsque mon amie Véra mourut, n'ayant personne pour garder sa fille, elle avait demandé à ce que j'adopte sa fille ou que je la place dans un orphelinat. Donc… »

Ouf, Elizabeth n'avait pas mentionné le viol de ma mère. Sans lui, je ne serai même pas née. C'était il y a si longtemps…

Puis peu après mon cinquième anniversaire ma mère fit un grave accident de voiture. Elle resta un peu moins de 7 mois à l'hôpital, souffrant à l'agonie entre la vie et la mort. Puis le 12 août elle s'est éteinte. Mais j'avais été adoptée depuis longtemps. Pour moi, elle était morte dans un accident le 21 Janvier.

Si j'avais peu connu ma mère, mes souvenirs d'elle étaient joyeux .Mais même ainsi je ne regrettais pas ma vie actuelle .J'avais un frère qui me supportait plutôt bien et que je supportais plutôt bien, malgré son romantisme, sa fantaisie et son caractère sérieux et appliqué quoiqu'un peu trop rêveur. J'avais un père, et même si je le voyais peu, cela me convenait. C'était un homme juste, c'était tout ce que je voulais, pour moi c'était largement suffisant quand on le comparait à mon vrai père, que je ne connaissais pas et qui avait violé ma mère. J'avais une nouvelle mère, attentionnée et qui me rappelait ma vraie mère. J'avais une véritable famille et j'étais heureuse, même si je regrettais ma mère je me satisfaisait de mon bonheur. J'étais belle et intelligente, j'avais des amis et un avenir devant moi. Que demander de plus ?

POV Emmett

Elizabeth, ou Babeth comme Alice la surnommait affectueusement, nous racontais l'adoption de Rosalie. La pauvre !Puis mon père m'interrogea sur mon match et je lui racontais, tout excité, le match de base-balle. Jamais je n'avais détaillé autant un récit !Encore un exploit à ajouter à Super-Emmett !Bon faut dire qu'Alice n'hésita pas à gâcher mon euphorie.

« Bravo !Super-Emmett a encore sauvé la planète !Non ?C'est vrai ?Tu as réussi à ne pas tomber lors de ton match ?Tu seras médaillé pour cet exploit ! »

Tout le monde rigola et je boudai quelques instants avant de répliquer :

« Pff t'es jalouse hein ?Parce que pour te dire que ton cas est général !Je constate que comme toujours tu te trompe ! Pour la médaille par contre je veux bien !Je l'ai mérité, mon équipe a gagné le match !une belle médaille en or hein !Ah non c'est vrai tu ne sait pas faire la différence entre de l'or et du faux or !Désolé, encore une fois je te demande quelque chose d'impossible !»

Alice me tira la langue et Esmée mit fin à nos chamailleries.

« Il est tard, je débarrasse la table mais j'espère ne pas être seule la prochaine fois ! »

Je discutais et riais encore un peu puis montais à l'étage.

« Bonne nuit P'pa et M'man, bonne nuit Elizabeth, bonne nuit Edward et Rosalie, bonne nuit le p'tit lutin rabat-joie ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

« Dors bien l'ours géant qui est mon frère, et rappelle-toi qu'on est en hiver, hiberne et qu'on ne te revoie pas jusqu'au printemps ! »

« Hé le lutin ?On est bientôt noël, file au Pôle Nord !T'oublieras pas de t'y installer définitivement, j'ai besoin d'oxygène ! »

« Emmett et Alice ?Vous n'avez pas fini vos gamineries ? »

« Pas encore M'man ! »

_POV Edward_

Il était minuit passé et je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir. Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, pas chez moi. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais senti à ma place nulles parts depuis la mort de mon père. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu. Il était militaire et participait à diverses guerres, je ne le voyait presque jamais. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, j'étais un gamin de 15 ans. Tous les jours j'espérais qu'il revienne. Maintenant je ne pouvais plus espérer.

En passant devant la chambre d'Emmett, je l'entendis ronfler. Les chambres d'Alice et de Rosalie étaient calmes, la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée était peu bruyante, mais dans le calme de la nuit on y entendais des bruits douteux aussi passais-je rapidement devant leur chambre. Et la dernière chambre…Etait la chambre d'Elizabeth, celle-ci pleurait silencieusement mais je l'entendais tout de même.

Je descendis doucement à l'étage et allais dans le salon. Il y avait là mon piano et je le contemplais pensivement. C'avait été un cadeau d'anniversaire, on me l'avait offert ma première dizaine d'année passée. Le plus beau cadeau de ma vie. Je prenais déjà des cours depuis 4 ans et je me souviens de mon émerveillement lorsque mon vœu s'était réalisé. Je n'avais rien tant souhaité que ce piano et même mon père était venu. Rosalie était alors créative et artistique, et elle m'avait créé une médaille d'or du meilleur musicien !Elizabeth avait aussi confectionné le meilleur gâteau au chocolat du monde et ce jour est le meilleur de ma vie !Il le restera j'en suis sûr !

Impossible de vivre un meilleur moment !

Soudain j'entendis une voix derrière moi qui me fit sursauter et revenir à la réalité.

« C'est joli . »

_POV Alice_

Je ne sais plus comment mais je me mit à penser à mon enfance. Plus particulièrement aux contes de fées que je lisais. J'enviais les princesses pour beaucoup de choses mais surtout pour les robes. Eh oui !Dès mon plus jeune âge j'aimais la mode, le shopping et l'habillage !Le maquillage aussi, bien sûr !Mais dans les livres, c'était juste :

_« La Princesse BiduleChouette portait une belle robe de telle couleur et blablabla… »_

Pas de description, on ne donnait pas la marque de la robe, rien. Pff !Sauf dans les dessins animés on voyait la robe, mais les adaptation étaient vraiment minables. Rien à voir avec la mode !Tiens je vais changer ça !

« _Il était une fois une princesse digne de ce nom nommée Alice. »_(Evidemment, qui d'autre dans le beau rôle ?) _« Elle avait pour frère un ours qui avait reçu un sort d'une mauvaise fée et pour parents le Roi Carlisle et la Reine Esmée qui régnaient sur la petite contrée de Forks. » _(Bon dans le cas actuel, ils règnent sur une maison près de Forks et leurs sujets sont le prince et la princesse, m'enfin bon faut que j'adapte.)_ « La Princesse Alice … » _(Ahhh !Je baillais, fatiguée. Pff, qu'est-ce que c'est épuisant d'écrire un conte !Pas autant que du shopping !J'avais d'ailleurs passé ma journée à Seattle.)_ « portait une belle robe ce jour-là. Cette robe était… »_

Et puis là je crois que je m'endormis, la tête sur le bureau.

Quelques heures plus tard je m'éveillais, le stylo toujours en main. J'avais été réveillée par une douce mélodie un peu triste mais jolie. Je me levais et descendis boire un verre d'eau. C'était Edward qui jouait du piano.

« C'est joli. »

Il s'arrêta soudain, un peu surpris et gêné.

« Heu…Merci. »

« De rien. »

J'allais dans la cuisine, me servit à boire et remontai dans ma chambre me coucher. Quelques instant plus tard Edward fit de même et 5 minutes après, je dormais.

_POV Jasper_

Je reposais mon livre sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque. J'adorais lire tard dans la nuit mais là c'était déraisonnable. J'avais une grande passion pour l'histoire, et cette passion débordait souvent sur mon emploi du temps !Je décidais de tenter une petite recherche Internet, j'avais une petite recherche à effectuer. Et puis, je n'arrivais pas à dormir !

45 minutes plus tard, je consultais mes messages.

4 messages non lus

De :Renée Swan

Pour :Jasper Swan

Objet :Noël

_Tu me manque Jasper !_

_J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, j'envie votre père d'être prèt de vous !_

_Je me disais que je pourrais venir à Forks pour noël, ou alors vous pouvez venir en Floride, n'est-ce pas ?Et si vous veniez en Floride vous pourriez rester !_

_Ah j'y pense Phil a eu une petite écorchure de 3 mm sur 2 mm au genou, j'ai peur qu'à cause de ça il ne perde !Il m'assure que ce n'est rien mais s'il perdait…Oh, je n'ose pas y penser !Je suis toute retournée !_

_Réponds-moi vite et donne-moi de vos nouvelles !_

_Maman_

De :Renée Swan

Pour :Jasper Swan

Objet :Tout va bien ?

_J'ai peur, vous ne répondez pas !Vous avez peut-être fait un accident, j'en ai des sueurs froides !Cela fait pourtant 10 minutes que je t'ai envoyé un mail !_

De :Renée Swan

Pour :Jasper Swan

Objet :Réponds vite !

_Répondez-moi vite, le téléphone est cassé et je n'ai pas de portable, Phil est à son entraînement !_

De :Renée Swan

Pour :Jasper Swan

Objet :Ton Bleu

_J'y pense Jasper, tu as bien mis de la pommade sur ton bleu ?Cela pourrait s'aggraver et je n'ai pas envie que tu finisse à l'hôpital tu sais !Tu ne réponds toujours pas je m'inquiète !Cela fait maintenant 55 minutes que j'ai envoyé le premier mail !Je vais m'inquiéter toute la nuit !Malheureusement je vais devoir éteindre l'ordinateur !_

Renée, toujours la même. Je me demande combien de mail a reçut Bella. Sûrement beaucoup. Je m'empressai de répondre à Renée, on ne sait jamais, elle est capable de passer la nuit devant son ordinateur !

Bon,il faut que j'aille me coucher là !

_POV Bella_

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ce n'était qu'une petite pluie mais le _ploc ploc_ des gouttes de pluie m'angoissaient. Voyons Bella ressaisis-toi !

Bon, détressons…

Charlie m'avait décrit les habitants de la ville, mais je ne me souvenais que de peu.

Il y avait Billy, son meilleur ami d'enfance. Il avait un fils nommé Jake je crois…Non, Jacob !Oui, c'est ça, Jacob.

Billy avait une femme qui était la belle-mère de Jacob. Elle s'appelait Sue. Elle avait deux enfants, Leah et Quil. Non, Leah et Seth !

Il y avait d'autres indiens mais je ne me souvenais que des noms des ados :

Quil, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Embry, et quelques autres …

Mais en fait ceux-là habitaient à La Push.

Et Forks alors ?

Il y avait les Newton, ils tenaient un magasins. Peut-être qu'ils ont un emploi à proposer, au moins j'aurai un job !Parce qu'avec ma maladresse je ne suis vraiment pas douée en baby-sitting !

Il y avait les Cullen, le père était médecin, la mère je ne sais pas et ils avaient deux enfants de mon âge, je ne me souviens plus de leur prénom.

Le pasteur était le Pasteur Webber, il avait une fille de mon âge, Angélique.

Il y avait aussi les Stanley, ils ont une fille.

Et c'est à peu près tout. J'essayais de me les représenter et…Je m'endormis.

**Ca vous plait ?Pour un deuxième chapitre j'ai essayé de faire long,ne vous attendez pas toujours à ça hein !**


	3. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !**

**C'est juste pour vous dire que je propose d'avoir des horaires, ainsi vous saurez quand je posterai. Je vous laisse le choix entre :**

**Je poste toutes les 3 rewiews**

**Je poste tous les trois jours**

**Je poste deux fois par semaine :**

**Lundi & Jeudi**

**Ou**

Mardi & Vendredi

**Ou**

**Mercredi et Samedi**

**Je poste pas régulièrement mais quand je veux***

Rewiewez -moi pour m(informer de votre choix, je récupèrerais les réponses dimanche soir !

*:on ne saura jamais quand je poste mais ce sera souvent hein !

Pour info :

Je tiens à poster régulièrement mais je ne vous promets rien, les imprévus ça existe !Sachant que je ne risque pas d'être enceinte ou de déménager et que je suis en bonne santé, je n'ai pas mon permis de conduire et mes parents sont raisonnable, je pense que les cas de force majeurs sont assez rare, par contre cet été je partirai 3 semaine en Indes, mais à part ça…Je posterai selon ce que vous aurez choisi !Si je ne peux pas poster un jour alors que je dois poster, je compense le lendemain en postant 2 chapitres. Vous êtes assurées !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Elo-didie :**

**Merci !Et oui, Rosalie est adoptée, on s'en doutait pas hein ?Renée, bon on savait déjà mais j'ai un peu exagéré mais elle sera comme ça tout le long de l'histoire !On se demande combien de mails Bella a reçu mais vous ne serez pas déçues, car elle en a énormément !**

**Lisa :**

**Merci !Maintenant à toi de me dire quand tu veux que je poste !**

**A Tous :**

**Ne vous attendez à rien avant Dimanche,je profite de mes vacances !De plus de Mercredi Matin à Vendredi Soir je suis absente !Bref,je compenserai avec 5 chapitre Dimanche ok ?**

**Bizz !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Elo-didie : Merci !**

**Emichlo :Merci !**

**Ptitteskimo : Merci !**

**Tipiland : voici la suite, et merci !**

**Aliecullen4ever : merci pour tous tes messages ! Pour Rosalie en fait, elle sait que le père d'Edward n'est pas mort, mais elle arrive pas à y croire, et donc pour elle il est pas mort.**

**A tous :**

**Je posterai désormais le mardi et le vendredi.**

**Désolé pour le retard, je compenserai un peu plus tard, mais là je suis vraiment débordée, j'ai trop de choses à faire mais je ne vous oublie pas et je compenserai quand j'en aurais le temps =D**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre Spécial Couple Jasper/Alice ! _POV Alice_

J'aurais dû prendre les feuilles où j'avais commencé mon conte de fées parce que là, je m'ennuyais grave en cours !Bon, c'est pas nouveau de toutes façons vu que ce cours est un cours de maths. A coté de moi Belle somnole presque et Edward griffonne quelques arabesques sur son cahier. Et moi ?Je repense aux évènements de la matinée qui a d'abord mal commencée mais vu ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je crois que je n'ai pas à me plaindre !

**Flash back**

J'écoutais distraitement la radio en mélangeant mes céréales.

« _Suite au viol de la jeune chanteuse Anne Onyme ,une enquête vient d'être lancée pour arrêter le violeur de notre star préférée. Il se trouve que le violeur a déjà violé auparavant une trentaine de femmes mais ce genre d'agression étant courante l'enquête n'avait pas eu lieu. Voici la liste des femmes victime de cet agresseur :_

_Anne Onyme, Véra Hale… »_

**Paf !**Le Poste de radio vient d'être jeté par terre.

« C'est pas vrai !Mais c'est pas possible ! »

Rosalie venait de sortir en courant. Chose compréhensible d'ailleurs :

« _Ce genre d'agression étant courante l'enquête n'avait pas eu lieu. »_

Y en a vraiment qui se foutent du monde, c'est pas normal une agression comme ça !

« Maman, je peux rejoindre Rosalie ? »

« Non Alice, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule. Elle n'ira pas au lycée ce matin mais vous autre cela ne vous en dispense pas. »

Bref, une fois arrivé au lycée je compris vite qu'il y avait aussi d'autres nouveaux :Isabella et Jasper Swan. Waouh, à ce rythme-là l'année prochaine Forks sera une ville populaire !Oh et puis aussi y aura des magasins de mode !Un véritable centre commercial !Trop génial !Enfin pour l'instant y a pas encore de centre commercial, dommage.

D'ailleurs la nouvelle – Isabella - a sérieusement besoin d'un relooking !Bien, si elle a besoin d'un relooking, c'est bien sûr avec Alice !Donc il faut que je la connaisse et puis on deviendra peut-être amies !Et pas qu'avec elle d'ailleurs. Son frère est le plus beau garçon de la planète !

« Bonjour, je suis Alice. Et toi tu es Isabella n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bonjour, oui je m'appelle Isabellahhhhhhh ! »

Sacrée maladroite !Je l'aide à se relever tandis qu'elle passe sa main sur son tee-shirt pour en enlever la poussiè suis sûre qu'elle collection les chutes.

« Heureusement qu'il ne pleut pas, sinon ton tee-shirt aurait été foutu !De toutes façons, ce n'est pas grave, on peut toujours faire du shopping hein ?Si tu veux samedi je suis libre. »

« Heu…Le shopping c'est pas mon truc. Et appelle-moi Bella s'il te plait. »

Je m'en serai doutée !Mais comment peut-elle ne pas aimer le shopping ?

Tiens, son frère vient vers nous. Youpi !Je vais faire la connaissance du garçon le plus beau de la planète !En plus _lui_ au moins il s'habille un minimum correctement.

« Ca va Bella ? »

« Oui ça va Jasper. Merci Alice. »

« Bonjour Jasper »

« Bonjour Alice »

Fin du Flash Back

Le problème c'est qu'on a pas pu discuter vu que les cours ont commencé. Et je m'ennuie. Je regarde ma montre. Yes !Plus que moins d'une minute avant la fin du cours.

7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0…Driiiiiiiiing !

Ouais !

_POV Jasper_

Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je déteste le français. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le français mais là, je prie pour que ça se termine. Même si juste après j'ai maths. La prof est énervante, le cours est d'un ennui !Bon en même temps je peux toujours réfléchir. A la matinée de ce matin. Je sais même plus ce qui m'arrive. Voilà pourquoi je suis heureux de ne pas avoir ma matière préférée car je risque de ne rien foutre de la matinée. C'est pas dans mes habitudes pourtant. Peter disait tout le temps que je n'étais pas premier pour rien et que je travaillais trop. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dirait s'il connaissait mon état actuel. Par contre je sais ce que dirait sa petite amie Charlotte. Charlotte la rigolote.

Elle me dirait quelque chose dans le genre :

« Bah alors Jazz t'as trop bu ?Ou le boulot t'as mordu ? »

Je sais aussi que Maria me secouerait. Et qu'elle me dirait d'un ton désolé :

« T'es pathétique Jasper, tu vois ce que ça fait de trop bosser ? »

Mais Maria n'est pas là et ça c'est un point positif. Collante comme la glue. Je ne l'aime pas mais elle si.

Bon, revenons au sujet initial. Le ciel est tombée sur ma tête. Comment ai-je fait pour sortir les deux mots que j'ai dit ?

_« Bonjour Alice »_

En temps normal j'aurai ajouté quelque chose. Mais là le temps n'est PAS normal. Elle est trop parfaite pour être vraie. A coup sûr j'ai pas bu assez de café et j'ai imaginé sa perfection. Oui, ça doit sûrement être ça. Bon, mais alors, à quoi elle ressemble ?Ca se trouve elle est défigurée et je ne l'ai même pas vu. Bon, en même temps ça m'étonnerai, les gens défigurés on en croise pas tous les jours.

« JASPER SWAN !Veuillez m…. »

_DRIIIIIIIING !_

Sauvé par le gong. Ouf.

_POV Alice_

Je me faufile en dehors de la salle, suivie par Bella. Soudain, elle aperçoit quelqu'un et lui dit :

« Salut Jasper ! »

_Jasper…Jasper ?_

L'ange qui jouerait bien le rôle du prince charmant dans mon conte ?Ah ben va falloir qu'on fasse connaissance !

« Bonjour. »

« Heu…Salut. »

Il me regarde, ébahi. Ben quoi ?

« J'ai deux nez ou j'en ai trois ? »

« T'en as qu'un, mais à Seattle ils en vendent de très bonne qualité ! »

Bon. Mon prince charmant a de l'humour. Puis il me souffle :

« Mais aucun n'est à la hauteur de ton visage »,avant de disparaître.

« _Mais aucun n'est à la hauteur de ton visage » ?_

« Bon magne-toi,le cours de bio est tout au bout du couloir !Enfin, je crois, dit-elle en triturant son plan, c'est bien là ? »,me demande-t-elle.J'acquiesçais.

« Tu verras, est sympa, et dans son cours on s'ennuie pas, c'est super ! »

« Je crois que mon frère a eu le coup de foudre tu sais. »

Hé, attendez, où est le chapelier, le lièvre de mars, le lapin blanc à la montre, la reine de cœur et tout le reste ?Parce que là, on est dans _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Ou plutôt, _je_ suis au pays des merveilles.

« Ah…Oui, peut-être. »

Bella n'insiste pas. Ou plutôt, elle ne répond pas. En fait, elle m'écoute même pas. Elle est la tête dans les nuages. Enfin, les yeux fixés sur…

_POV Jasper_

n'est PAS défigurée.

est jolie.

,elle n'est pas jolie.

4.C'est la plus belle des filles que j'aie jamais vu.

5.J'ai eu le coup de foudre.

l'aime.

je la connais même pas.

à dire.

à dire.

à d…

_Clac !_

Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Au moins, j'ai arrêté d'écrire des conneries dans mon cahier de maths. Enfin pas que des conneries : les phrases 4,5,6,7 sont vraies. Ah oui. Et Bella le sait. Vu son regard tout à l'heure.

« T'es qui ? » me chuchote mon voisin.

« Je suis Jasper, le nouveau quoi » lui répondis-je.

« Ok. »

« Et toi t'es qui ? »

« Je m'appelle Emmett. J'ai une sœur qui s'appelle Alice et nos cousins vont habiter chez nous, en fait y a Edward et Rosalie qui a été adoptée. »

« Moi ma sœur s'appelle Bella. J'ai vu ta sœur mais Edward et Rosalie ne sont pas encore arrivés non ? »

« Si mais Rosalie commencera demain et tu n'as pas dû croiser Edward. Pas grave, je te le présenterai ce midi ! »

Peut-être qu'avec chance je _la_ verrais…Sûrement !Vivement ce midi !

**Voilà !**

**Ca vous plait ?**

**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre et qui sait, peut-être un Emmett/Rosalie )**

**N'oubliez pas vos rewiews, ça fait plaisir !Et encore désolé du retard :$**


End file.
